


Gewitter

by Feuchen



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kleine One-Shot zu ner Challenge ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gewitter

Verschlafen blickte er auf. Sah nach draußen aus dem Fenster und zog sich sogleich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Der Regen, der draußen herunter prasselte, brachte ihn dazu einfach weiter zu schlafen.  
Er wollte nicht aufstehen.  
Er rollte sich zur Seite, gegen jemanden, der neben ihm lag. Ohne zu wissen, wer da eigentlich mit in seinem Bett lag, kuschelte er sich an. Versuchte weiter zu schlafen.  
Der prasselnde Regen, der nun auch gegen die Fensterscheibe prasselte, ließ es allerdings nicht zu.  
Er konnte einfach nicht weiter schlafen.  
Die Decke ein Stück weiter über seinen Kopf ziehend, kuschelte er sich gegen den Körper des Anderen, versuchte alles, um den Regen nicht zu hören.

Allerdings hatte das den Nachteil, dass sich die Person, gegen die er sich lehnte, langsam bewegte, weil derjenige wach wurde. Mit verschlafenen Augen blinzelte er die Decke und das bewegende Etwas darunter an. „Hast du es bald mal?“, kam es murrend auf die Decke gemurmelt.

„Nein. Der Regen ist zu laut“, wurde von unten gemurmelt, was durch die dicke Decke gar nicht wirklich zu verstehen war.

Irritiert sah der Andere nach draußen. Der Regen prasselte immer noch gegen die Scheibe. Leise seufzend ließ er sich zurück ins Kissen fallen. „Du hast Probleme, Kaito...“, kam es leise murmelnd von ihm, während er gen Zimmerdecke sah.

„Ja, ich will schlafen!“, murrte dieser und drückte sich noch ein Stück weiter gegen den Körper neben sich.

„Deswegen musst du mich mit deinem ständigen bewegen wecken, oder wie?“, sprach es von außerhalb der Decke.

„Tut mir Leid...“, kam es so komisch gemurmelt, dass man wirklich nur mit allerhöchster Anstrengung etwas verstehen konnte, wozu der Andere in dem Bett gerade aber nicht in der Lage war.

„Sei wenigstens still“, brummte er und legte einen Arm über seinen Kopf. Wieso musste Kaito so früh schon so ein Theater machen?

„Was hast du denn?“, fragte Kaito und hob die Decke ein Stück an, um den Anderen ansehen zu können.

„Kopfschmerzen“, kam es grummelnd zurück.

„Oh...“, meinte Kaito etwas leiser, „...sag mal, was ist gestern eigentlich passiert?“

„Sag ich dir, wenn ich wieder normal denken kann“, kam es leise brummend geantwortet, „mein Kopf schmerzt viel zu sehr.“

„Soll ich dir eine Tablette holen?“, schaute Kaito besorgt zu ihm herüber und rutschte sogar ein Stück unter der Decke hervor.

„Hm“, kam es nur murmelnd zurück, ohne den anderen anzusehen.

„Bin gleich wieder da“, meinte Kaito fröhlich aus dem Bett springend und in Richtung Bad rennend, vorher noch ein „so ist ja nichts mit dir anzufangen, Sagu-chan“ murmelnd.  
Nicht lange dauerte es, bis er wieder zurück kam und dem Anderen eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser herüber gab.

„Hm... danke...“, murmelte Saguru und sah Kaito kurz an, wie dieser wieder unter die Decke krabbelte, es aber nicht weiter kommentierte, sondern erst einmal die Tablette gegen seine Kopfschmerzen nahm.

„Jetzt mag ich aber wirklich weiter schlafen“, meinte Kaito und zog die Decke über sie beide, „warum muss es so regnen?!“

„Was weiß ich...“, kam es murmelnd von Saguru, „warum bist du trotzdem so gut drauf?“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Kaito lächelnd, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als ein lauter Donner zu hören war, „uh, bitte nicht!“

„Deine Angst vor Gewittern ist aber auch nicht schön...“, meinte Saguru und drückte den Anderen an sich, während sie einfach unter der Decke liegen blieben.

„Kann ich doch nichts für“, murmelte Kaito und rutschte nur noch mehr an seinen Freund.

„Schon klar, beruhig dich erst einmal“, strich Saguru ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, kuschelte den Anderen einfach, „versuch was zu schlafen...“

„Hm... will ich ja...“, murmelte Kaito und drückte sich bei dem nächsten Donner nur noch mehr an ihn, zog mit einer Hand die Decke noch ein Stück um sich. „Ich wünschte, ich würde diese Angst mal etwas lindern können, aber...“ Er stoppte, als er leise Atemgeräusche neben sich hörte und irritiert unter der Bettdecke blinzelte. So langsam hatte er sich an die Dunkelheit darunter eh gewöhnt, so dass er erahnen konnte, dass sein Freund gar nicht mehr wach war. „...Toll, danke, Sagu-chan.“  
Er rutschte wieder ein Stück gegen ihn und versuchte dann auch wieder einzuschlafen, auch, wenn das bei diesem Gewitter, was draußen tobte nicht einfacher war, als bei dem Regen der vorher gegen die Scheibe geprasselt war.  
Erst, nachdem das Gewitter nachließ, konnte er so langsam selbst in einen sanften Schlaf gleiten.


End file.
